Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1
| next = ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #1.1 }} "Lucky to Be Alive" is the title to the first story in the first issue of the third ''Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Dan Slott with artwork by Humberto Ramos and inks by Victor Olazaba. It was colored by Edgar Delgado and lettered by Chris Eliopoulos. The story was edited by Nick Lowe with Ellie Pyle as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a June, 2014 cover date and carries a cover price of $5.99 per copy (US). "Lucky to Be Alive" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Anna Maria Marconi * J. Jonah Jameson * Jay Jameson * May Parker * Sajani Jaffrey * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * Electro, Max Dillon * Hippo * Panda-Mania * Skein, Sybil Dvorak * White Rabbit, Lorina Dodson * Black Cat, Felicia Hardy * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Cindy Moon * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Johnny Storm * Living Brain * Mary Jane Watson * Natalie Long * Spider-Woman, Jessica Drew * Avengers * Menagerie, The * Parker Industries * Altered humans * Dogs * Humans * Spiders * New York :* New York City :* Queens :* Flushing Meadows :* Manhattan :* Tribeca :* Avengers Tower * Captain America's shield * Goblin Slayers * Power armor :* Iron Man armor :* Iron Man armor model 42 * Spider-Man's costumes * Web-shooters * Automobiles :* Taxicabs * Energy projection * Superhuman strength * Flashbacks * Male partial nudity * Prison "Recapturing That Old Spark" * * * * * * * * * * * "Crossed Paths" * * * * * * * * * * * "How My Stuff Works" * * * * * * * * * * * "Homecoming, Sort Of" * * * * * * * * * * * "Kaine" * * * * * * * * * * * "Learning to Crawl: Amazing Reality" * * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This issue was published under the "All-New Marvel NOW!" brand. * This issue is rated T+ for Teen. * This issue is UPC barcode 759606079018 00111. * Special page count: 100 pages. * This issue is reprinted in the Amazing Spider-Man: The Parker Luck trade paperback collection, released in October, 2014. * This issue shipped with 48 variant covers by different artist, many of which include retailer incentive exclusive covers, as well as sketch variants, blank variants, thematic variants and reprints. * The first story includes a flashback to Spider-Man's origin from ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Gallery Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1A.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1B.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1C.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1D.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1E.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1F.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1G.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1H.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1I.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1J.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1K.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1L.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1M.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1N.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1O.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1P.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1Q.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1R.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1S.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1T.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1U.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1V.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1W.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1X.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1Y.jpg Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1Z.jpg